gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Czekają na recenzje #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc, 2010.07.28 #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/fs-user-groups.html - Oskar Gałecki, 2010.08.10 Grupa "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. The GNU Project #http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.html - 36 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.html - 69 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-user-groups.html - 20 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html - 34 kB #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - 32 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.html - Kamila Zielińska, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.html - Piotr Buliński, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.html - Bartosz Woronicz, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.html - Grzegorz Pamuła, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.html - Patryk Zabicki, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.html - Marek Sadowski, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.html - Artur Powroźnik, 2010.06.23 Członkowie grupy *Piotr Buliński *Oskar Gałecki *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Sylwester Zarębski Grupa "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html - 90 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.html - 12 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.html - 168 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie - http://savannah.gnu.org/bugs/?19467 *http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, 2010.06.23 - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - Bartłomiej Wągorowski, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, 2010.06.23 - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - Kamila Zielińska, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.html - Agata Gniecka, 2010.06.23 - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.html - Agata Gniecka, 2010.06.23 - istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.html - Paweł Szulczewski, 2010.06.28 Członkowie grupy *Agata Gniecka *Tomasz Kozłowski *Daniel Oźminkowski *Pawel Szulczewski *Kamila Zielinska Grupa "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". Copyright #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.html - 38 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.html - 24 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-versus-community.html - 58 kB Intellectual Property <- wszystkie przetłumaczone -> Patents <- wszystkie przetłumaczone -> W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - Przemysław Bojczuk, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.html - Michał Gutowski, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - Bartosz Woronicz, 2010.06.23 Członkowie grupy *Mariusz Libera *Michał "mbr" *Paweł Różański *Patryk Zabicki Grupa "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. Cultural and Social Issues #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/digital-inclusion-in-freedom.html - 59 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wsis.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lessig-fsfs-intro.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/wassenaar.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ucita.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/second-sight.html - 6 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Digital Restrictions Management #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-audio-format-matters.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/opposing-drm.html - 9 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ebooks.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/can-you-trust.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/right-to-read.html - 19 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie Upholding Software Freedom #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/use-free-software.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/mcvoy.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.html - Jakub Darowski, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/computing-progress.html - Agnieszka Sznajder, 2010.07.01 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.html - Michał Szymanowski, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.html - Grzegorz P, 2010.06.23 *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/privacyaction.html - Kamil Lebiecki, 2010.06.23 Członkowie grupy *Michał Gutowski *Kamil Lebiecki *Karolina Milewska *Agnieszka Sznajder *Bartosz Woronicz *Michał Szymanowski Grupa "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. Jeśli artykuł był aktualizowany kilka razy w ostatnim roku jest szansa, że nadal będzie regularnie aktualizowany (i wymaga systematycznego wkładu w utrzymanie tłumaczenia). #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/README.translations.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/software.html - 9 kB, aktualizowana 5 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/music/writing-fs-song.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/directory.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/mirror.html - 10 kB (istnieje stare polskie tłumaczenie) #http://www.gnu.org/server/tasks.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/whatsnew.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/help-hardware.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/help/linking-gnu.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/freelearning.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/software.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/TOC-FSFS.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/other-free-books.html - 19 kB (istnieje stare polskie tłumaczenie) #http://www.gnu.org/doc/expanding.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/gnupresspub.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/potentialauthors.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/teachingprofessionals.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/termsofsale.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/bibliography.html - 16 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/irc-rules.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/08whatsnew.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/webmaster-quiz.html - 4 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/doc/doc.html - Michał "mbr", 2010.06.23 (istniało stare polskie tłumaczenie) *http://www.gnu.org/help/help.html - Michał "mbr", 2010.06.23 (istniało stare polskie tłumaczenie) *http://www.gnu.org/people/people.html - Jan Wieremjewicz, 2010.06.24 *http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - Daniel Oźminkowski, 2010.06.23 Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Grzegorz Pomiotło *Artur Powroźnik *Marek Sadowski *Jan Wieremjewicz Przetłumaczone #http://www.gnu.org/home.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/doc/contact.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.html - opiekun: Agnieszka Sznajder #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/basic-freedoms.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/censoring-emacs.html - opeikun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.html - opiekun: Sylwester Zarębski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-for-freedom.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.html - opiekun: Jan Wieremjewicz #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.html - opiekun: Paweł Różański #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.html - opiekun: Mariusz Libera #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/schools.html - Oskar "Sueroski" Gałecki #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/sun-in-night-time.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.html - opiekun: Michał Walenciak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.html - opiekun: Tomasz Kozłowski #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.html - opiekun: Marcin Wolak Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot